


Falling Into the Abyss!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “You’ll regret it,” Ace said. If you trust me. If you believe in me. If you fall—Deuce watched him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Then, his expression turned serious. When he looked into his eyes, the weight of his gaze nearly made Ace crumble. “I won’t.”(A moody, introspective story about Ace, who's good at tricking people in order to get what he wants, and Deuce, who will believe anything he does or says.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Falling Into the Abyss!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this fic is 暗闇フォーリング! Incidentally, I also wrote a [Japanese version](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1257981215933530113?s=20) of this, so if you're interested, check it out!
> 
> Oh, I also happened to translate the Happy Beans Day event for Twst, so if you're interested in that, [take a look here](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1255094371269017601?s=20).

Ace had always been good at getting what he wanted.

Whether with his gilded tongue or sleight of hand, it was always only a matter of time before he got his hands on what he wished for.

When he was younger, he used his innocent looks to trick people into his traps. An extra piece of candy, a new toy, or a balloon that was bigger and redder than anyone else’s. It was easy getting things. After all, adults are stupid. All it took was a blink of his wide, wide eyes and the tilt of his head, and they would become ensnared in his lies.

As he grew older, he learned to lower people’s guards and tell them only what they wanted to hear. Flatter someone, and they would suddenly be willing to bend over backwards for you. His smiles flitted between innocent and suggestive, a touch on their arm, and a breezy laugh tucked between the strands of his hair as he smiled sweetly was usually more than enough to have people trip, stumble, and fall for him.

But his infallible tricks became fallible after he entered Night Raven College. Here, there were people with quicker thinking and smiles you would beg to kiss even if you knew they were poisoned. They had higher ambitions and goals, desires that exceeded the capacity of anything Ace could have wanted. And they had experience.

They leered at him through their perfect, smiling masks and saw right through his. And as they patted him on the shoulder, “There, there,” they stole the air around him and left him choking on the black smoke of their shadows.

Yet in the sea of people covering their intentions with grinning masks, veils, raised hands, and turned backs, there was one person who always stared straight at him, completely uncovered.

Ace could never hold his earnest, clear gaze for long. Even without doing anything, it felt like his eyes stripped him bare and destroyed the mask he spent so many years creating.

He was always peering at Ace, searching for something but never asking.

If Ace held out his hand and said, “Come,” he would reach out and hold it without a moment’s hesitation. If Ace told him to stand on the edge of a cliff, he would do so immediately with his back against the sheer drop of the abyss. And if Ace placed his hand against his shoulder and _pushed_ , he would fall back, teal eyes still trained on him without a hint of betrayal.

He was an idiot, and no matter how many traps Ace caught him in, he would merely struggle out of them before searching for him again. No number of lies seemed to deter him from believing his next one. As many times as Ace betrayed him, he would still return.

There were no merits for him to trust Ace, and yet he did. Not quite blindly, but with a reserved caution that still belied full confidence in him. It made no sense, and Ace had no idea what he should do.

* * *

“Ace...?”

He woke the second he heard his name, but he kept his eyes closed and breathing even. There was a pause, and then the door closed quietly. The hush of the room made it easy to hear him walking carefully toward Ace’s bed. The mattress sank gently with the weight of someone sitting down on it, but Ace continued to feign sleep.

Gentle fingers brushed against his forehead before trailing down to the side of his face and cradling his jaw. Ace could feel the warmth of his hand even through his glove. It was almost unnoticeable, but the hand on his face was trembling ever so slightly.

Ace could hear from the shift in the air around him that he was leaning closer to his face. When he felt a warm breath sweep across his lips, he opened his eyes and grabbed the wrist of the hand which was still pressed against his face.

“A-Ace!” Deuce’s eyes widened. “S-Sorry, I—”

When Deuce tried to back away, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed his tie, making sure he couldn’t escape. “Trying to take advantage of someone who’s asleep? That’s pretty bad manners, Deuce.”

“I wasn’t—”

“You’ll regret it,” Ace said. If you trust me. If you believe in me. If you fall—

Deuce watched him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Then, his expression turned serious. When he looked into his eyes, the weight of his gaze nearly made Ace crumble. “I won’t.”

Ace’s chest clenched, and his nose and throat suddenly burned with pinpricks of white-hot heat. It wasn’t fair.

His voice and mask cracked. “You’re an idiot.”

He pressed their mouths together and pulled, pulled, pulled Deuce down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me being a terror on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind)! Not only do I yell about DeuAce all the time, I also RT a lot of really quality DeuAce posts too. Sometimes I draw DeuAce as well. My entire life is now DeuAce. Send help.


End file.
